


Gaius' laptop

by DanzaNelFuoco



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ma questa è..."<br/>"Ce ne sono altre."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaius' laptop

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”
> 
> Prompt (da p0rnfest, anche se la storia non è p0rn): Modern!Au 'Oh mio dio! Queste sono fanfiction su di noi!' 'Di chi è il laptop?' 'Di Gaius!'

\- Gaius shippa Merthur (anche in un'altra dimensione) -

 

**Gaius' laptop.**

_Partecipa all’ “International Fanwork Day 2015”_

 

 

“Oddio, Merlin, guarda qui!”

“Cosa c’è?” sbuffò richiamato dal coinquilino.

Merlin scorse la pagina, mentre le sopracciglia si alzavano sempre di più verso l'attaccatura dei capelli e la bocca si spalancava sempre più sorpresa.

"Ma questa è..."

"Ce ne sono altre."

Con un click del mouse Arthur gli mostrò la cartella in cui aveva trovato lo scritto. Vi erano almeno un'altra quindicina di file. Quelli più vecchi risalivano a quando Merlin si era appena trasferito nel palazzo.

"Oh mio dio! Queste sono fanfiction su di noi!" Merlin aveva gli occhi sgranati. "Di chi è il laptop?"

"Di Gaius!"

Gaius il padrone di casa, Gaius suo zio.

"Ho bisogno di sedermi."


End file.
